


It's Not What You Run From, It's Who You Run To

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beauty Queen - Freeform, Comfort, Dark Emma Swan, Dark Swan, Darkness, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Swan Queen - Freeform, implied mentions of past rumbelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina faces the new dark one, Emma. She tries to reason with her from a place of love and is sent away. Belle relates to her pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not What You Run From, It's Who You Run To

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - femslash100's weekly challenge "running"
> 
> Two connected drabble pieces. Some Swan Queen and Beauty Queen angst for your Monday.

**[one]**

“Emma.” 

Regina approaches, hands outstretched. Her breath catches as she beholds the feral woman. Even now, Emma is terribly beautiful with her ethereal silvery hair and pale skin, shining even in the moonless night. 

“This isn’t you.” Regina tries again. “Come back with me… for me?”

“For you?” Emma smiles mockingly.

“If not for me…” Regina pleads, as pain flickers across her face. “Do it for Henry.” 

Emma stands up unsettlingly quickly and puts an icy hand on Regina’s face, taking her off guard. Then, she thrusts a hand toward Regina’s heart.

“Run.” Emma spits scornfully. “Do it for Henry.”

**[two]**

It’s Belle who must be strong when Regina appears on her doorstep one night with mascara-smeared eyes. Instead of judging, Belle guides Regina inside. She knows well how it feels to love a beast. Belle wants to tell her that it gets better, but it doesn’t. It’s a particular curse to see the humanity in evil. 

She holds Regina through the night, knowing that the only thing she can hope for is breathing and letting time pass. Belle should know better than to invite evil into her home again, but she cannot help but believe in the good in Regina.


End file.
